


That's Not My Name

by oops_i_did_it_again_31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, How Do I Tag, Inspired by TikTok, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_i_did_it_again_31/pseuds/oops_i_did_it_again_31
Summary: Makki just want's to be called by his first name, is that really to much to ask.Inspired by @bubble_cos on tiktok please go check her out!!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH I kinda suck at writing!!

“That’s not my name…” was the cry heard by the rest of Aoba Johsai from one usually laid back outside hitter. They were shocked by the pure pain and anger coming out of their wisecracking teammate.  
“What the hell is going on in there?” Iwaizumi whispers with his usual brash tone, although you could tell there was concern laced in his words.  
“I honestly don’t know, all I do know is that Matsukawa-senpai is in there with Hanamaki- senpai.” Kindiachi responds to the ace of the team, worried about what was going on.  
Mattsun, what the hell have you done this time… Iwaizumi thought that whatever was going on, would sort itself out soon.  
***  
Makki usually didn’t let little things get to him. He could let it go when Oikawa teased him for his newfound relationship with Mattsun, or when Mattsun would pick on the little things he did. The one thing that Makki got so completely hung up on was that Mattsun seemed to refuse to call him by his first name. He knows it may seem insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but he yearns for the intimacy that a first name shares. Is it so much to call him Takahiro? At least once. In no way was Issei a bad boyfriend, in fact to anyone else they may have thought he was a perfect one...  
“Makki… Makki?” broke him away from his thoughts.  
He goes to respond with a yes until he turns around to see it’s none other than the man who was invading his thoughts. The name coming from Mattsun’s mouth hit Makki like acid. Why… why can’t he just call me Takahiro? he pleaded in his own brain.  
“Makki, come over tonight?” Issei asked, longing to spend time with his boyfriend outside of practice.  
Makki, Makki, Makki, Makki, MAKKI, rang throughout the troubled third year’s brain. WHY WON'T HE CALL ME TAKAHIRO? And then something inside Makki snapped as he cried out in anger to his boyfriend “That’s not my name…”  
Mattsun had no idea what his boyfriend was saying. At any other time he would have taken this as a joke, but Mattsun could see and feel the anger and pain seething out of his boyfriend.  
“Why don’t you ever get it right?” Hanamaki fumed, not caring anymore what words were coming out of his mouth. He was just glad to finally say it, how he yearned for Issei just to say his name.  
“Takahiro!” The pink toned brunette screamed.  
That’s when it finally clicked with Mattsun. Thinking back, whenever Makki has said his name since they got together, it has been Issei, with love dripping off of the name like honey everytime it was uttered. Mattsun had gotten so caught up in habit that he never even thought that since they were dating they should switch from surnames to given names.  
“I-” Mattsun started until he was cut off by Makki’s pleads, “don’t you remember I’m Takahiro.”  
The anguish in Takahiro’s voice pained Mattsun to hear.  
“Takahiro…” was all Mattsun could muster to say until Makki completely broke down in front of him in the middle of the gym. The outsider hitter collapsed to the ground completely defeated physically and mentally. Mattsun slowly went down next to the man he loves and whispered to him, “Makki… why didn’t you tell me before.”  
“Issei… it hurts so much. Why can’t I just be Takahiro to you…”  
“Makki, I didn’t think it would matter th-”  
“WELL IT DID. IS IT THAT HARD TO USE MY NAME. IS IT THAT HARD TO LOVE ME!” Makki let it all out, no longer caring what he said to Mattsun, as it had already been spilled out moments before.  
“To be honest, I love you so much, but I didn’t want anything to change between us. You’re my best friend and I guess I thought that switching to first names would just be another change.” Mattsun confessed.  
“I guess we both suck at this relationship thing, huh Issei.” Makki gave a little sniffle, where it almost sounded like a giggle.  
“Yeah I guess we do.” Replied Mattsun, giving Makki a small smile.  
“Issei, know that nothing is ever going to change between us. We’ll always be best friends who make fun of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, just because we’re adding some new things doesn’t mean anything will change.” Makki told his boyfriend, to reassure him that they will always be best friends.  
“And just know that you can tell me anything, I mean how can we be the best meme team when we can’t communicate with each other?” Mattsun stated matter-of-factly, earning a little chuckle from Makki.  
“Issei, I love you.”

“I love you too… Takahiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may rewrite this when I actually have more experience, but for now this is what you get. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
